Et si c'était un mauvais sort? Et si c'était pire?
by petitefolle
Summary: Mia, une jeune fille de 15 ans, se retrouve au millieux d'héros qu'elle idolâtre. Comment me demanderai vous. Personne ne le sais. Mais quelque chose de plus mystérieux est arrivé. Ces héros sont redevenu enfants, ayant les même capacité qu'adulte mais ne sachant pas qu'ils l'on déjà étais. Vous vous demandez aussi où sont-ils réunis. Dans un lieu où Rey entraîne des futurs Jedi...
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION:

Salut, je suis Mia, il m'arrive souvent des histoire de malade mais celle là, elle vient de mes rêve les plus fou. Oui, celui où vous vivaient des aventure avec votre personnage préféré. Aller ne menter pas, vous l'avez fait c'est sûr.

Donc comme je le disais, je me suis retrouvée au millieux de personnage que j'adore ( avec la meilleur entrée dans la matière) mais nous en reparlerons plus tard.


	2. Chapter 1 Quelle est cette sorcellerie?

Chapitre 1 Quelle est cette sorcellerie?

Je me baladais dans le rue, et devait rejoindre des amis. Tous ce passés bien pour l'instant. Nous avons passés la journée ensemble. Nous sommes tous repartis chez nous mais quelquechose me projeta et je me retrouva assise dans de l'herbe. Je remarqua que je n'étais pas toute seule. Il y avaient une dizaine de personnes autour de moi, des enfants. Devant moi, deux d'entre eux étais habillé d'une sorte de robe noire. Je remarqua qu'ils portaient des écusson de même taille et forme mais pas les même symbole. L'un deux étais rouge et dorée avec un lion comme le logo de Peugeot.

[Placement de produit ]

Chut! Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais? A oui. L'autre étais jaune et noir ornée d'un blaireau. Les deux petites bouille qui portaient ces vêtement n'étaient autre qu'Hermione Granger et Norbert Dragonneau! Mais ils avaient l'air d'avoir 11 ans. Ils ne venaient pas de deux époques différentes? Une autre fille étais là. Une jeune métisse habillé en costard cravate c'était Mollie, l'agente M. Il y avait aussi un jeune pirate, Jack Sparow et Carole Danvers. Trois autre personnes étais présente, une fille rousse, je ne savais pas si c'était Natasha Romanoff ou Alex Danvers, la soeur de Supergirl. Un garçon, habillé "normalement" au par rapport autres pour moi. La dernière personne, je pense que c'est Harley Quinn. Des extraterrestres et humains de tous âge habillé en Jedi se regroupèrent autour de nous. Une jeune femme, Rey, arriva. Hé maintenant que j'y pense, je suis dans du self-insert. Je me mis à courrir partout comme une folle en criant:

" Je suis dans du self-insert, j'ai niquée le game! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "

Je m'arraita et m'assi en pleurant.

" Mais dans toutes les histoires que j'ai lu, pour l'instant, les personnage revoient jamais leurs famille."

Je me remis à courrir comme une folle.

" Ca veux dire que je me ferait plus punir, libérer délivrer, je ne mentirai plus jamaiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

Je me remis à pleurer.

" Mais si je rentre pas, ils vont s'inquiéter."

[ Aussi bipolaire que Raiponce qui sort de sa tour]

" Laisse moi Jean-Michelle."

Quelqu'un s'aprocha de moi et s'acroupi.

" Ca va" me demanda la personne.

Je releva la tête c'était Rey.

" Oui. "

Rey se releva et demanda:

" Qui êtes vous, qu'êtes vous et comment êtes vous arrivé ici. Et ne mentez pas, nous le sauront."

" Je suis le Capitain Jack Sparow, le nouveau Capitain du Black Pearl et quel est cette sorcellere?" expliqua Jack.

" Je suis Mollie." dit M.

" Tu nous cacherais pas quelquechose?" lui demanda Rey.

" M, dit lui, presque toutes les personnes ici on quelquechose de particulier." la rasurais-je

" Je suis, l'agente M, au MIB, une organisation secrète qui protège les terriens et toutes sortes d'alien qui ferait un séjour sur Terre en les rendant normal au yeux des humains."

" Je suis Wade, on ne peux pas me tuer mes cellules se régénèrent rapidement." c'était le garçon que j'avais identifiée comme habillé "normalement"

" Je suis Hermione Granger, une sorcière à Poudlard, je suis une Gryffondore, c'est l'une des maison de Poudlard."

" Et moi, je suis Norbert Dragonneau."

" Attend, c'est pas possible " le coupa Hermione " tu me peux pas avoir mon âge, tu étais élèves à Poudlard avant même Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, l'un des ouvrages que l'on devait acheter pour la rentrée étais de toi!"

" Qui est Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom?" lui demanda Norbert

" Le sorcier qui à basculé du mauvais côté."

" Il est du côté obscur?" demanda Rey.

" C'est un équivalent chez les sorciers" lui expliquais-je.

" Je suis aussi de Poudlard, je suis un Poufsouffle, une autre des maison de Poudlard."

" Je suis Carole Danvers, je peut tirer du proton avec mes mains"

" Je suis Harley Quinn, bande de naze!"

" Je suis Natalia Rusman."

" Je sais que tu ment" lui dit Rey.

" Même sous la torture elle ne parlerais pas, Natasha ici quoi que tu dise ou fasse la chambre rouge ne le sera pas. Ici tu es libre" dit-je à Rey puis à Natasha.

" Je suis Natasha Romanoff, de mon vrai nom Natalia Romanova, je suis une espionne de la chambre rouge, ils m'entrainnent pour devenir la meilleure, devenir une Black Widow."

" Et toi" me demanda Rey " tu as l'aire de bien les connaître."

" Je suis Mia, et je vous connais tous, pour moi vous venait de film et d'histoire. Mais je peux vous dire un truc quelquechose à mal tourner. Par rapport à l'age que vous avez maintenant, vous ne devriez pas savoir certaine chose. Wade tu n'est pas née avec tes pouvoir on te les à implanter pour te sauver d'un canser quand tu étais adulte. Preque de même pour Carole sauf que c'était pour sauver les recherches d'une amie mais en y détruisant tu as absorber ces pouvoirs. Mollie tu connais les Men In Black mais c'était que lorsque tu as était adulte que tu les à trouvés. Et Harley tu n'est devenu Harley Quinn que lorsque que tu as rencontré le Joker.

" Je vous protègerais jusqu'à que tous sera rentrée das l'ordre." conclu Rey.


End file.
